


Lithe

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [9]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flexible, graceful</p>
<p>(Lux installs security measures to keep Jinx out. Well. She gets points for trying.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lithe

_flexible, graceful_

Jinx whistles a jaunty little tune as she scales up the Institute’s walls. She’s on her way to Lux’s room, via window, of course. Doors are for boring squares and Hat Ladies. Also, it scares the living shit out of Lux when Jinx just pops in like that. It’s the best.

Reaching her destination, Jinx peers in and sees Lux relaxing on her bed. She looks like she’s unwinding from a trying day, with her little novel and cute, fuzzy bathrobe. It would be a shame if… someone… barged in…

Snickering darkly, Jinx casually picks the window lock - good ol’ Institute security right there - and pushes the window open. She moves to stick her head in when something zaps her nose. The shock nearly startles Jinx right off her precarious perch. Oh, and it hurts too.

“OW!” She complains loudly.

“Lazer-induced plasma,” Lux says before turning to face Jinx, a saucy smirk on her lips.

She had known - this whole time! - that Jinx was there! And! She was prepared! Well, what else could Jinx really expect from the Lady of Luminosity. She rubs her poor, abused nose and smirks. This is gonna be more fun than she first thought.

“Big deal! I can get through some lazers,” she tells Lux. “You know I can kiss my own ass? I moonlight as a contortionist.”

“Oh, really?” Lux replies, appearing very unimpressed. She snaps her fingers. A whole grid of plasma lazers light up, leaving not an inch of space unaccounted for. Lux stands at the center of it all, perfectly unharmed. The lazers can’t touch her, apparently. Must be a light mage thing. 

“You’ll have to be pretty boneless to get through this,” Lux tells her.

Jinx huffs, grudgingly impressed. “Touche, Flashlight. You won this round.”

Lux smirks, savoring her victory.

“But,” Jinx continues, because she’s not done talking just yet. “You can’t stay in your little grid forever. You’ll have to leave your room sometime. And when you do…”

She trails off, watching Lux narrow her eyes, the smug expression falling from her face. Jinx can almost see the calculations and re-calculations, the plots and the plans, running through her head. She cackles loudly, before pushing off, disappearing into the night.


End file.
